


My life belongs to you

by DaniTsubasa



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Conversations, Declarations Of Love, Eating, F/M, Family, Gamora is really angry, Happy, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, Surprise Kissing, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Walk Into A Bar, deeply kissing, feeding baby Kevin, provocations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa/pseuds/DaniTsubasa
Summary: What could come from a woman hitting on Peter in a bar along with Gamora + maternal instinct + threat signal?





	My life belongs to you

**Author's Note:**

> Guardians of the Galaxy and their characters don't belong to me, I leave the credits to Marvel.
> 
> This same story was posted by me in Nyah Fanfiction.
> 
> *The cover fanart belongs to fennethianell.

                The Guardians were in a bar after completing a simple cargo hauling job, which they made sure it weren't an illegal cargo.

                “It's nice to have guys like you, Quill and Gamora in the crew, especially you and Gamora, we end up a lot faster. And if Groot was already an adult we'd have finished in a minute. And now with Mantis, we can tell if the employers are cheating us or not,” Rock was talking as the group took one of the tables.

                Peter ignored the raccoon's taunting and looked around. The bar was actually almost empty and it was known to be a quiet place, even though it wasn't frequented by the richer classes of the place, and even selling alcohol, a quiet place, suitable for frequenting with a baby on board.

                “But Mantis can’t read thoughts,” Drax replied.

                “I am Groot.”

                “No, but... People almost always report themselves for what they feel, it's not hard to know if they're lying or hiding something,” Mantis explained.

                “I will ask. The usual?” Peter asked.

                “Or whichever is more similar, as long as it's edible,” Rock told him.

                “Did we bring everything he needs?” The Star Lord asked Gamora.

                “Yes,” she pointed to the small light blue baby bag on the table.

                Peter smiled and kissed her before moving to the service desk. He ordered some drinks and appetizers. He and Gamora would drink only water. The zehoberi was breastfeeding, and besides being really unnecessary to risk drinking over and above the bill, Peter was accompanying her in this, a symbolic way of showing how close he was to her. He hadn't cut off alcohol altogether from his life, but diminished.

                “We'll get there in a few moments,” one of the attendants told him and left.

                Peter cradled the baby stuck to his body by a sling and smiled watching his three-month-old son sleep. Kevin was growing up, and soon he and Gamora would replace the sling with a baby carrier.

                “He's a cutie,” a female voice said.

                Peter turned to the xandarian, she seemed to be half-breed like Kevin. Her appearance was human, violet-blue eyes and brown hair, but her skin was a light pink. The woman didn't seem to recognize him as the leader of the Guardians, or didn't make it obvious. Most of the population of Xandar knew them after the incident with Ronan years ago.

                “He’s yours?”

                “Yes.”

                “That color... I thought there was only one zehoberi in the galaxy.”

                “That changed now,” Peter replied, trying to be gentle.

                “It isn't often that we see babies in bars. Did you bring the littel one for a walk?”

                “We're here for work, we stopped to rest and eat.”

                “A baby can’t drink beer.”

                Peter followed her in a slight laugh, still trying to be just polite.

                “Of course not, we brought his things.”

                “Do you always come here?”

                “That depends a lot, I never know where the next job will be. But it's very difficult to find me in the same place two or more times in a short period of time.”

                “I understand. But, I don’t know... What are you going to do later?”

                “We're leaving today,” he replied, not liking the direction the conversation was taking, and shifting the position of his hands around Kevin to make the silver wedding ring visible on his finger.

                “It's too bad, I always come here.”

                Peter could now practically feel Gamora's murderous look in the direction they were. The rest of the group was at a table relatively far from the counter and the others were still talking, but the audition was one of Gamora's improvements, and she was certainly following the conversation with clarity. Since she became pregnant it became very clear that Gamora + killer instinct + maternal instinct + threat signals, physical or not, was something to be avoided at all costs.

                “Are you alone? Just you and the little one? You still haven’t said his name.”

                “It's Yondu,” Peter said, wanting to evoke Ravager's memory.

                Yes, some people out there were afraid of Yondu, and they knew that no one else besides him had that name in the vicinity. The woman seemed surprised and perhaps a little apprehensive of continuing her onslaughts, but she should have taken it as a coincidence. She was young, probably younger than any of them except for Groot, maybe she really didn't know the whole story since Ronan in detail.

                “And I'm here with my family.”

                The girl was surprised again. At the same time the orders were placed on the counter in front of Peter, more than he could carry alone, even if he wasn't with his son sleeping on his chest.

                “Do you want help with this?” She asked, putting her hand on his arm and totally ignoring the fact that he was married, if she had noticed.

                “Don't bother, my wife can help me,” he said coldly this time, getting up from the bench where he was sitting and walking away, now actually bothered beyond limits.

                Before anything else happened Gamora came up behind him, sliding her hands over his shoulders and kissing him deeply as Peter looked at her with a beaming smile.

                “ _My_ Star Lord,” she whispered against his lips in a passionate tone that no one would swear was a provocation, but loud enough to the xandarian to hear.

                “Forever, love of my life,” Peter said loudly.

                Kevin shifted and murmured. They both looked at him and smiled at the baby, now with his eyes open.

                “Are you hungry, darling?” Gamora asked.

                “Mommy brought your bottles, just be a little patient,” Peter told the boy.

                They kissed one more time and smiled at each other. Together they took the orders from the counter and stared at the woman by their side, looking shocked at the three of them.

                “Have a nice day,” Gamora said with a wry smile as they pulled away, leaving the xandarian still shocked back.

                She could have pretended not to recognize Peter, but it was impossible to ignore the presence of the most dangerous and feared woman in the galaxy right in front of her, and that the man she was trying to conquer was her husband, and the sleeping child in his arms was her baby.

                “For a moment I wondered which of us you were going to kill.”

                “I can't say I didn't feel like it.”

                “Me or her? Or both?”

                Gamora laughed.

                “You did well.”

                “Thank you for saving me. I thought she was going to start a scene.”

                “Possible. But maybe now she'll think twice about repeating this to someone.”

                They both placed the orders on the table and sat down. Gamora took one of the bottles from the thermal bag and offered it to Kevin, who sucked the contents with joy. Still attached to Peter, the baby didn't take his eyes off his mother, who smiled at him.

                “Hey, what was that over at the counter?” Rock asked.

                “Just one person trying to get hold of what doesn't belong to her,” Gamora replied. “But she wasn't successful.”

                “No one will, because none of them are you,” Peter told him.

                Gamora looked at him and smiled, before kissing him and feeding Kevin again.

                “I am Groot?”

                “No, she won’t bother us anymore, you can keep your vines for you,” Gamora replied.

                “Why do some people insist on doing this?” Mantis questioned.

                “There're many people who have no idea what they are doing wandering around the galaxy, but Quill has always been good at protecting what is important. And we all are, this isn't going to be a problem,” Drax said.

                The group watched as the woman left the place and relaxed after several minutes without seeing her return as they ate and talked.

                “You sounded so possessive,” Peter teased.

                “But that's the way it was supposed to sound. The Star Lord is mine,” she smiled, entering into his game.

                He laughed softly.

                “Honey, when we got married, much more than wanting you for me, I gave myself for you. And it'll always be this way forever, every day, my Gamora.”

                Unable to stop smiling, the warrior kept the now empty bottle and stroked her son's face, letting him grasp her fingers with his both little hands and facing the Star Lord's green eyes again. She could say everything, and that would take forever, but in those clear eyes she could see that he knew only by staring about anything she could tell him. Peter smiled at her too. Ignoring Rock's complaints about how sentimental they were in public, the two closed their eyes and kissed again.


End file.
